To the Park
by death mega sega
Summary: Miles is dragged to the park by Alicia and Rosy.


_**To The Park**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**6/9/2012 Deathy: **_10;09pm I'm so sorry! I just can't get to sleep! So enjoy randomness!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][][

She rolled out of bed and hopped up happily. Today was a good day. She could tell as she pulled back the blinds and warm sun rays touched her skin. Today was going to be wonderful. She opened her drawer and pulled out a brand new dress. She put on the dress and went to the bath room. It was just down the hall and was rather small, but she liked it. She was just happy to have a bathroom. He had his own bathroom in his room, so she had this tiny guest bathroom all to herself. She plugged in her straightener. She waited for it to heat up and then began to straighten her pink quills. She did so carefully as to not awaken her best friend.

He rolled over and hit the ground hard. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "What time is it?" He mumbled. He looked up at the clock. 9:30 am. It was early. Should he get up? Or should he just crawl back into his bed and sleep for another three hours? He decided that breakfast seem to be a better option. He opened his bed room door and walked down stairs. Then a smell caught his nose. Something seemed to be burning.

Without a second thought, he raced off towards it. He grabbed a robot he had built along the way. He pounded on the door screaming.

She turned towards the sound of screaming. She turns off her straightener and tosses it down on the counter. She throws open the door to see him attempting to kick the door down. Instead, the poor boy did the splits on the ground.

"There's a fire!" He screams without missing a beat. He apparently couldn't feel the pain in his legs.

"No there isn't." Rosy told him. "I was just using the straightener again."

Miles was already turning his new robot on. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm never going to get to test this, am I?" He nearly pouted.

"If you want to test your new fire extinguisher than make a camp fire and let it blow it out." Rosy told him. "But I'm making smoores first." She pats his shoulder. "Do you need help up? Because I'm sure that hurts." She gestures to his legs.

"Wow! When did I learn to do a banana split?" He asked in awe. "This is going to hurt later." He put his hands on the tile in front of him. He then did a flip off of the ground and landed on both feet perfectly.

"8 points." Rosy clapped her hands. "You're still a bit shaking during the flip."

"Whose house are you living in?" He asked snidely.

"Yours. Thank you for letting me stay here!" She bowed with respect.

"You're welcome!" He smiled as he pulled her face upward to his face. "So way are you using a straightener? Why is your hair down anyway?"

"Alicia invited me to go out with her today! She told me to dress nice. Do I look semi-nice?" She asked with a worried expression.

"You're the craziest person that I've ever meet. And you're worried about how you look?" Miles asked with disbelief. He sighed. "Here's how this is going to work. In order to avoid your spikey death trap of a hammer and temper, I will always say you look nice."

"You jerk! Now I'll always think I look like garbage!" Rosy stomped her foot.

"My house!" Miles stated quickly. Reminding her of her living arrangements was his best chance of survival.

"Just answer me truthfully." Rosy crossed her arms and pouted. "Do I look at least semi-nice for my outing with Alicia or not?"

"Um…." Miles bit his lip some. "I'll be right back." The yellow fox walked away. Rosy was left glaring at his shoes. He came back with a chair from the kitchen. He placed it in front of the sink. "Sit here and never ever tell a soul I did this!" He opened the lower cabinet as Rosy took a seat. He pulled out a three in one straightener, curler, and wavy making thingy [this author isn't all that bright when it comes to these things, and I'm a girl, which I'm sure makes it worse.]. He also pulled out shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, moose, and several other hair styling stuff. "Where are you going? Do you know?"

"She didn't tell me. She just told me to dress nice." Rosy replied.

"You're not wearing that dress are you?" Miles questioned.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Rosy questioned, getting up some so she could get him.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it!" Miles waved his hands in an attempt to calm her down. "Now sit down and hold still!" He shoved her back down in her seat. "And seriously, tell NO soul about this!"

A half an hour later, the two tailed fox had styled her pink quills into a pretty fashion. Her quills were pulled back and curled. He puffed up her bangs and had them curly as well. "There. Now you're a curly powder puff." Miles stated as he began to put away everything.

"Where did you learn to do people's hair?" Rosy asked in amazement.

"Who do you think Scourge bullied into doing his hair? Plus, I've changed my hair style so many times. It's easier to just do it yourself." Miles stated. "And who will you tell?"

"No one!" Rosy responded with a board smile.

"Good girl!" Miles patted her shoulder. "Are you seriously wearing that dress? It looks just like your other ones."

"It's a new dress. I figure that it would make me look nice." Rosy stated.

"It looks just like all of your other dresses." Miles stated as he walked out of the bathroom. "What's for breakfast?"

"Crud!" Rosy raced out of the bathroom, nearly knocking the fox over. "I'll get right on that! You just go, I don't know; work on your fire extinguisher robot thingy!"

"Okay." Miles nodded. "I'll be in the attic!" He called as he flew up to the attic door.

"Kay!" Rosy replied as the sound of clanging pots and pans filled the air.

Up in the attic, he stumbles around through some dusty old boxes. He flew up over them after he tripped for the eighth time. He flipped the boxes over looking for the labels he had written in sharpie on them a long time ago. They were dusty and carried that old storage smell. He wiped the dust away on one box and smiled. He took a pocket knife from his shoe and sliced the tape. Opening, the dust flew everywhere. He pulled out several articles of old clothing. He examined each one as he pulled it out. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled. He wiped off some of the dust and flew back to the exit. He slowly crawled out of the attic just in time.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rosy called as she rushed out of the kitchen to the hole in the ceiling. "Do you want orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice please." Miles replied as he tried to conceal what was in his hands.

"Okay!" she nodded and rushed back into the kitchen.

Miles landed on the ground with a small tap sound. He walked into the kitchen. On the plates in the kitchen were waffles, eggs, and bacon. Rosy had just finished pouring their drinks and sat them to the left of their respective plates. Miles walked up to her and held the garment up.

"As I thought. This should fit." He mumbled. He put it in her hands. "Put this on after breakfast. Wearing the same thing you always wear does not count as dressing nice."

"Okays?" Rosy nodded a bit confused. She folded the dress into a square and sat it in the chair beside her.

They ate breakfast in silence. Rosy didn't like the silence, but Miles seemed to love it to death. It made the crazy hedgehog uncomfortable. When breakfast was finished, Rosy got up to do the dishes.

"I got these." Miles stated as he gently grabbed the dish. "Go change before Alicia shows up. She likes to show up early."

"Okay!" Rosy nodded as she grabbed the article and went to her room. She carefully changed clothes.

A knock sounded at the door. The yellow fox shook the water off of his hands and went to answer it. "Hello." He greeted as he opened the door. Before him stood a chipmunk woman. Her hair was brushed nicely for once. She wore a beautiful tank top that was a bit too low cut and a pair of shorts that went to about 2 inches from her knees. "How are you Alicia?" He asked as he stepped aside for her to enter.

"I'm good. Where's Rosy? I want to see if I can't tame that crazy girl." Alicia stated. "After all, since you seem to have gotten her, her crazy outbursts seem to have lessened. How are you training her?"

Miles rolled his icy blue eyes. "She lives in my house. If she wants a place to stay and food to eat, she'll follow my rules." He stated with disdain.

"Very well. Just don't abuse the girl." Alicia wagged her finger. "You're still a bit young, but I don't want to hear about you and your hormonal problems." She gave a teasing giggle as the yellow fox turned red.

"I don't do such things!" He nearly screamed. His voice was reaching levels so high that his voice was nearly a squeak. "Rosy! Alicia is here!" He called. He needed to get out of this awkward moment as fast as he could.

"I'm coming!" Rosy called as she opened her door. She was wearing a green sun dress adorn with flowers and butterflies. She walked out over to Alicia. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here until noon?" Rosy asked.

"I like to be early." Alicia stated. "I wanted to see if you could manage to dress nice."

"Did I manage it?" Rosy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Amazingly, yes." Alicia nodded. "Though I have a feeling Miles is to thank for it. He's a fantastic hair stylist."

Miles hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand as he walked back into the kitchen. He had dishes to finish.

"How do you know that?" Rosy asked with surprise.

"Hey! What did I say?" Miles chided from the kitchen.

"Tell no one and I didn't!" Rosy argued back.

"Miles, I've seen you change your own hair every single time. You're very good at it. That's why Scourge forced you to do his hair too." Alicia stated. "Though I was wondering, would you like to come with us?"

"No." Miles answered quickly. "You two go off and have fun."

"Why not?" Alicia asked, striding into the kitchen. "You'll have fun."

"I don't know where you're going, but I'm sure I won't have fun." Miles answered sharply.

"Nonsense! You'll have tons of fun!" Alicia persisted as she grabbed his arm. "Now come on so we can get you changed into something nice."

The two tailed fox clawed the sink's counter. He left scratch marks as the princess of Moebius dragged him up to his room. He thrashed about as she told the pink hedgehog to wait on the couch down stairs. She plopped the young fox on his bed.

"Now you stop squirming!" She ordered. "If you don't, I'll hit you with my whip."

Miles froze completely still. "What would you like me to do your majesty?" He asked with fake sweetness and true fear.

"Where do you keep your clothes in this place?" She asked.

"In my closet." He pointed towards the door on the right side of the room.

"Cool!" she walked over and opened it. "Now let's see what all you have in here." She flipped through multiple copies of his Suppression Squad uniform. She glared when she found nothing but the exact same uniform. "Miles. Where do you keep the clothes that aren't you're Suppression Squad uniform?" She asked.

"Those would be in the attic. I keep forgetting to take them to the dump." Miles stated as he counted the tools he had left on his work bench beside his bed.

"Take me to the attic then." She ordered.

Miles got up and walked into the closet with her. It was a walk in closet. He walked to the end of it and flew up. He pulled down a small ladder. "This way." He told her as he flew up into the dusty attic. The two tailed fox was not fond of the old, stale, dusty smell that filled the air in the attic. Alicia came up and looked around.

"Well, which box contains your clothes?" She asked.

Miles flew over to some old boxes and floated still as Alicia waded over to him. "These boxes." He told her with a pout almost written on his face. "There isn't really anything in here either."

"I'll be the judge of that. You just sit down and wait." Alicia stated as she opened a box. Dust flew everywhere. She pulled out several garments. The young princess had went through many boxes before she had found something she could deem as being nice. She picked a pair of black and red shorts and a red tank top. She pulled out a pair of red running boots. It seemed that the yellow two tailed fox didn't know what a pair of tennis shoes looked like. "Oh wow!" She awed as she pulled up an old rod. "This is one of your staffs! I completely forgot that you knew how to fight with one of these things."

"Put it back." Miles ordered.

"Come to think of it, what happen to those piercing you used to wear?" Alicia questioned as she put the staff down.

Miles jolted some. "Uh…. Let's not talk about that. Okay?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's a simple question Miles." Alicia stated.

"I just simply stopped wearing them. That's all. Can we just forget about it?" The yellow fox pleaded.

"Very well. Now put this on." Alicia ordered, holding up the clothes to him.

"I'm not wearing that!" the yellow two tailed fox sneered.

"Yes you are!" Alicia sang as she grabbed a hold of him.

Rosy could hear Miles screaming from where she sat on the couch. She looked up at his closed bed room door for a moment and then decided that it would be best for her to stay put and play Super Mario Brothers on the Nintendo.

Alicia skipped out of the room happily. She dragged a protesting Miles out behind her. He was wearing a pair of black and red leather shorts and a black tank top with the words 'Live now before you die' written on it in red letters. He wore red running boots with spiked Velcro at the top. He hung his head shamefully as he was forced down stairs.

"Now we are all ready to go!" She smiled. "Make sure you have your wallet and house keys Miles." The red head told him as she handed him the items from inside of a drawer in the kitchen. She then dragged the silent two tailed fox out of the front door. "Come on Rosy." The pink hedgehog followed closely after them.

[][][][][

_**10/3/2012 Deathy:**_ 6:50a it's been a really long time since I began this. I opened it up today and decided, "Hey, why don't I finish this thing up?" So I did. Now you can all enjoy it when I post it. Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_

_**6/27/2013:**_ Found this on my comp, and realized I hadn't posted it yet. So sorry, enjoy it.


End file.
